Lost
by SnazzyJazz17
Summary: Kira, a rouge ninja who has lived on her own since her father's decision to kick her out of her home after tragedy struck her family. Years later, Kira comes face to face with Hidden Leaf Ninja. Will she chose to trust these strangers, in order to provide justice for herself and reconnect with her family and her father? Will she find someone who finally understands her?
1. Disclaimer

Hello everyone! So I have decided to create yet another fanfiction of one of my all time favorite naruto characters, Kaskashi. With that being said, this story is does not follow the same timeline as the online series, Naruto Shippuden or any of the books. This is my own OC, and my own criteria that I have created in order to write this story.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARCTERS OR PLOT. I merly just write a spinoff, of some of the events that happen in the series.

I DON'T OWN THE STORYBOOK COVER OF KAKASHI AND THE CHARACTER SHOWN. Credits to the artist, that I could not find.

The only thing that I own, is the character idea herself, and her name.

NOW, with all of that out of the way, let me dive in and start writing another love story, that Kakashi clearly deserved.

As always, if you enjoy this story, leave me a comment or a message on what you would like to see, or maybe some ideas you would like to see incorporated. Thank you!


	2. Chapter One: Chosen One

"Mother!" the voice seemed to echo across the field, where my mother was crouched picking her favorite wildflowers and placing them in an small woven basket.

She rose to face me, a smile erupting across her face as she watched me race towards her with outstretched arms.

"My little moonchild, she said as I jumped into her arms. "Did you follow me all the way here?"

My face twisted into a frown, as I wrapped my mother's long dark hair throughout my fingers. "I'm sorry mother, it's just that father is with Mei and Reo."

A quiet laugh escaped from my mother mouth, as her hand cupped my chin and turned it upwards to meet her eyes.

"Never apologize for wanting to be near me, I just thought you would spend time with your father while he is home." she said as she placed me back on the soft grass, and took my hand in hers as we walked back towards the village.

"It's not that I don't want to be around father, it's just..."

My mothers hand gripped mine tightly as she looked down at me.

"I know your mad at him, he can't help that he isn't home. It is his duty to run the village and the land that surrounds us. You have forgotten we are one of the largest lands, that surround the five great nations. Although your father isn't a Kage, he is still an important leader for our land."

My eyes widened as she explained to me the hardest part of my father's job, was to be away from his family. Tears began to form in the corner of my eyes, as the guilt began to hit my small stomach.

"No tears, little moon. Now, go ahead of me and spend some time with your father, the sun is starting to set."

I smiled as I released her hand and headed back towards the village.

Halfway back to the village, something caught my eye. An orb of light, that seemed to fade into the woods on the outside of the village. My mind retraced the words of my mother in the conversation we had earlier in the field of flowers, my father always sacrificed everything to make sure my family and the village was safe. It was my duty as his daughter, to keep my village safe too.

My face scrunched together as I puffed my chest out and raced towards the orb of light. The orb seemed to float and weave in and out of the trees above me. The last ray of sunshine disappeared through the tree branches as the orb came to an opening in the woods. Then as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished. I rubbed my eyes and blinked looking around the forest for an answer.

"Hello?" I said softly to the trees and the darkness.

 _Mother should be back to the village now with father, they will worry about me if I stay here any longer._

The wind circled me as I turned, as I try to retrace my steps back to the village.

"Kira." A women's voice called from the darkness. "Kira, turn around."

My heart thumped with fear, as my small body trembled with fright.

I squeezed my eyes tightly as I turned around, to face this mysterious voice that knew my name.

"Kira, open your eyes, you have nothing to fear." the voice seemed to draw closer with every breath I took.

Slowly my eyes parted to reveal, a women. She was dressed in all white, a silver crown encrusted with jewels sat delicately on the top of her long golden curled hair. Her appearance seemed to glow as she crouched down to my eye level. My eyes met hers, they were a golden green, much like my own. Her hands reached out to touch my shoulder, pulling down the sleeve of my shirt to reveal my moon shaped birthmark on my upper arm. I shuddered at how cold her fingertips were as the came in contact with my skin.

"Kira, do you know why you have this?" she asked as she stared at the mark, studying it as she talked.

I slowly shook my head side to side, to indicate I had no idea why I had this mark. However, it was the reason my whole family's nickname for me was Little Moon.

"You are my chosen one." She said, her eyes meeting mine.

"Cho...Chosen one?" the word stuttered from my mouth. "What do you mean by that? Who are you?"

"I haven't much time to explain, your birthday is tomorrow right? You'll be 8."

My eyes widened, who was she and how did she know so much about me?

"I can see I'm right, she said as she stood back to her feet. Her long figure towering over me. Tomorrow, when you wake you will have all the powers of a moon goddess. "

My mouth gaped, as I stood speechless in front of the strange women.

"But why?" I managed to exclaim, as I was trying to grasp why all this was happening.

"The world is becoming a cruel place, wars between the great nations, families and friends have turned against each other. You, have the purest heart. One day, you will need to protect this world and it's people to ensure that the will of all shinobi will prosper. You are the only one who can handle this power, you are the only one who can control the tailed beasts. That is the reason I have chose to entrust my powers to a mere human, to ensure that the human race will not be destroyed."

Her appearance began to fade as she flashed a sweet smile, towards my shocked face. I could feel myself becoming weak, and my head begin to spin. My knees hit the cold hard ground as blackness swept over me.


	3. Chapter Two: The Unforgivable Truth

"Kira! Kira! Kira!" the voices echoed throughout the trees as my eyes began to slowly part open, adjusting to the darkness around me.

I gripped both sides of my head as it began to throb, the faded voices began to grow closer to me, light shining through the mangled branches and leaves from a lantern.

"Father?" I said recognizing the voice that was calling for me through the forest.

My fathers face appeared in the opening carrying the lantern, his face twisted with worry as he frantically searched the woods for his oldest daughter.

"Kira!" he shouted as he laid his eyes on my half limp body. He raced to my side dropping the lantern behind him. "She's over here men! I found her!" my fathers voice yelled as he scooped my small body into his arms.

"Father." I murmured as I buried my face into his shirt.

"Kira, how many times have I told you not to go into these woods without me or you mother? Do you know how dangerous they are?" he scolded as he stroked my hair out of my face, and checked me for injuries.

I frowned as tears rolled down my cheeks. I hated when I disappointed him.

His face turned into a frown, as he shook his head.

"Never mind that now, as long as your safe, there is no harm done." he said as he walked towards his men, each with a lantern in their hand.

"Lead the way back to the village men." my father exclaimed as we made out way back through the woods.

"Kira! my mothers voice woke me from my father's arms as she raced towards me and my father. Mei and Reo close behind her.

"Thank goodness your safe! I should have never left you to find your way back to village by yourself!" my mother said as tear drops landed on my father's shoulder as she embraced the both of us in her arms.

"Never mind that now, Maya. She is safe, what she really needs is some rest." said my father as he handed me over to my mother. "I have to get back to work."

" Wait, father!" i said jumping down and racing towards him. I wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug. "I love you."

He patted my head, and knelt down to place a kiss on my head. "I love you too my little moon."

I watched him and his men walk towards the south part of the village, where his office was, when Reo and Mei embraced me with a hug, small tears on the corners on their eyes.

"Big Sister! We were so scared we lost you." Reo said looking up at me with his big blue eyes.

"Yeah, please don't leave us sister, we had no one to read to us tonight." said Mei as she clutched my shirt in her hands and her teddy bear toy in the other. I smiled to myself as I wrapped my arms around them.

"Okay my little ones, off to bed for all of you." said my mother as she motioned us towards the door of our house.

I followed my brother and sister to bed, reading them a story and watching them fall asleep before tucking myself into bed,

 _What will happen tomorrow?_ The thought seemed to race through my brain, as I pulled my sheet around my neck and buried my face in my pillow.

"Big sister!" said Mei as she flung her stuffed teddy bear at my face. "Wake up and come eat breakfast!"

I smiled as I threw the teddy bear back at her groggily, and jumped out of bed to get dressed.

 _Today is my eighth birthday_! I said smiling to myself.

My smile quickly faded as I felt a sharp burning sensation, in my right arm. I clutched the fabric of my shirt, lifting it to reveal my birthmark. It had changed. It had started to grow, down my arm.

 _No! I won't let what she said be true._ I say quickly as I throw on the rest of my clothes.

The smell of hot cakes, flooded the upstairs bedroom as I began to make my way down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday!" shouted my mother, Reo and Mei. Standing behind a stack of hotcakes.

"Thank you everyone!" I said as I walk over to the table and take a seat.

Biting into my mother's hotcakes, all I could think was even though I was thankful, it was still bittersweet that my father couldn't be here with us.

 _Maybe, whatever I had seen last night meant nothing._ I thought to myself.

But as if my thoughts had been heard, the burning sensation again raced down my arm. This time taking my breath, as I clutched it again, winching in pain.

My mothers eyebrows raised as she looked towards me.

"Kira, what's wrong with your arm?" she said as reached for my sleeve.

"Mother! No! I said as I flung my arms out and fell flat on my back.

As I landed a crescent shaped beam of light shot from my hands, and towards the ceiling.

A loud crack noise filled the air, as the ceiling burst into flames.

"The prophecy." my mother exclaimed as she turned her face in fear towards me, watching me scramble to my feet.

My brother screamed, as a wooden beam fell to the floor before them.

"Kira, quickly! Get your brother and sister out of here!" I shook my head side to side, as I stared down at my hands in fear.

 _What was that? How, how did I do that?_

I ran towards the flames, in effort to get away from them. No matter what the moon goddess had said, I was not going out of this house alive. I couldn't hurt them.

"Kira!" my mother screamed as another beam fell from the ceiling, two feet away from her.

"Mei, Reo! Go outside now and wait for me, I'm going to get your sister!" my mother yelled as smoke began to fill our small kitchen.

Hand in hand she watched as they made there way safely out of the house, to neighbor villagers that were starting to crowd around the house in hopes of putting out the flames.

"Kira!" my mother coughed as she made her way through the house and up the stairs.

I had made my way to the corner of my bedroom, where I was crouched, tears streaming down my face as I watch the flames petrified.

 _I was going to die here._

"Kira! My mother had spotted me in the corner, and raced to my side, just as the flames began to wrap closer around us.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed as my mother embraced me. "I'm a monster!"

"No Kira, you are the chosen one. I always knew this day would come, but I had no idea it would be so soon." she said tears flooding down her face.

"You have to get out." she said coughing as the flames and smoke grew thicker.

"No! I won't! I can't do this! I don't want to be the chosen one, I don't want anything like this to ever happen again! It's better off this way, for everyone!" I said through the tears and the heavy coughing.

Her arms wrapped around me, as she whispered in my ear. "You are the only one, who can handle this my little moon, it's your destiny." "I love you, please take care of your brother and sister for me."

"Mother..." I said confused as she placed her hands on either side of my face, and placed a kiss on my cheek. I could feel her tears as they dropped on my hands beneath us.

What happened next was all a blur, the flames engulfing us, the thick smoke, my mothers arms around me, pushing me through a small opening in the ceiling as I watched the beams begin to crumble down towards her.

"No mother!" I screamed, as I tumbled off the roof, before the world again went black.

I awoke to the sound of voices above me. My eyes parted to make out angry, saddened faces of the villagers. I could feel the tears again begin to sting the edges of my eyes, as I searched the crowd for my mother and my family.

"Mother?" I said softly as I rose to my feet.

"Kira!" Boomed a deep angry voice from the crowd. My father's bulky figure made his way through the villagers.

"Father! I said in relief as I raced towards him, only to be stopped by his outstretched arm.

Confused I stared up at his eyes filled with rage.

"You are the reason for this?" he said looking up to the villagers and then motioning them to move apart.

Through the part, I could make out smoke, rising from the ashes from a burnt house. Our house. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face, as the realization of what had happened hit me. I couldn't peel my eyes from the ashes, as my heart began to thump in fear.

I flipped around to face my father's, as I murmured the words. "Where's mother?"

"Hmpf." he said as he pointed back towards the ashes of the house behind me.

I could feel my heart begin to crumble as my knees hit the ground, my sobs filling the air around us.

"You are to be banished from this village, and if you ever show your face her again. I will kill you."

"You don't understand!" I said as I begged at my father's feet. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Go now! Before I change my mind. You are no longer any daughter of mine." he said as he began to walk away.

The faded screams of my brother and sisters rang in my ears, as my father's men began to carry me to the outside of the village. I put up no struggle as the memories of the last few days weighed heavy on my thoughts. The guilt of my mother's tragic death, was something that I could never run away from.


	4. Chapter Three: Lies From The Past

TIMESKIP 15 Years Later

Konahoa

"ARE YOU SERIOUS GRANDMA TSUNADE?" Naruto's fist's collide with the hard wooden desk, where Lady Tsunade sat.

Tsunade eyes never blinked, as she watched the yellow haired boy in front of her, throw his usual tantrum after being given a mission in which he believed was way beneath his abilities.

"Naruto Tsunade closed her eyes and intertwined her fingers together as she let out a sigh. How many times do I have to tell you? We are short handed on shinobi to send out on missions. Therefore, you will have to complete this mission because I have no other options, got it?"

Her eyes flew open in a moment of rage, as she rose to her feet grabbing the collar of Naruto's orange jumpsuit and pulling it close to her face.

"If I hear you complain one more time, I will personally make sure it is the last words you will ever say." Tsunade said as she the grip on his jumpsuit tightened.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear, as he waved his arms in the air as if to give the white flag.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll go on the damn mission, just put me down Granny!" he said kicking his feet in the air.

Tsunade anger subsided and a smile appeared on her face as she returned Naruto to the ground and released her hold on him.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let me fill you in on the mission details and who I'm going to send with you." she said taking a seat in her desk chair, and scrolling through some papers that laid scattered on her desk.

Lady Tsunade eyes returned to Naruto's after her eyes briefly glanced over the paper she had found on her desk.

"Fifteen years ago, the small land that borders the Hidden Leaf called Falling Springs, experienced the most gruesome of tragedy's. Although the village is small, it is the largest of all the lands that surround us, but yet is not big enough to qualify for a Kage. The leader of the village, Jeriko Nakamura wife was killed in a house fire." Tsunade said her voice filled with sorrow as she spoke of the tragedy.

Naruto eyes widened in shock, and confusion.

"But Granny Tsunade, what does that have to do with anything? I mean I'm sorry something like that happened to such a small village, but that doesn't really explain..." Naruto said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Naruto, would you shut up and let me finish!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto grunted and nodded.

"It was said that the oldest daughter of the Nakamura clan, caused the fire. She developed special powers, ones she could not control. She escaped the fire without a single mark, but her own mother life was taken when she went in to save the daughter. Jeriko, overcome with sorrow from his wife death, banished his daughter from the land, even threatening to take her life if she ever was to return. However, ever since the incident the village has returned to peace, trying to forget what happened. Two nights ago, another fire was set in the village. There were no injuries, but Jeriko fears that his oldest daughter has finally returned. "

Naruto mouth gaped as he listened to the details. _How could anyone kill their own mother? He knew himself what it was like to grow up, without anyone._

"The Hidden Leaf and The Falling Springs Village formed an alliance right after the incident. We offer them protection, and they offer us special erbs and plants that can only grow in the soil surrounding their mystic natural springs. Your job is to find this daughter, whose name is Kira Nakamura. Bring her back, to the Hidden Leaf Village where she can be dealt with accordingly." Tsunade said as she noted the worried expression that filled Naruto's face.

"Kakashi Sensei, Captain Yamato, Sakura, Rock Lee, and Tenten will accompany you on this mission. I will leave it to you, to repeat the instructions and details I've given you." Tsunade added.

Naruto eyebrows furrowed together as he nodded in understandment.

"You can count on me Granny, I will bring her back and return the Falling Springs Village's peace. I am Naruto Uzumaki, ya know?" he said with a flash of a smile. Naruto turned to head back out of Tsunade's office.

"Oh Naruto, said Tsunade voice from behind him. Please be careful, no one knows the true abilities of this woman. Fifteen years is a long time, to finally be able to control her power."

"Don't you worry about me, Granny. We will be back before you know it." said Naruto with a laugh as he closed her office door behind him and headed towards the village to find his comrades, and inform them of the mission.

"Alright, do we happen to have everyone here now?" said Caption Yamato as he addressed the young shinobi, who were all gathered at the entrance gates of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"As usual, Kakashi Sensei is late again." said Sakura as she crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes.

"I think I see him coming now!" said Tenten as she waved in the distance.

Across the village, the masked silver haired ninja walked slowly across the dirt pathway to where the others were waiting for him in order to depart. His book, was sticking out of his left vest pocket, indicating the very reason why he was late.

"Sorry everyone, Kakashi waved as he approached. I was stuck helping this women carry her groceries home."

"How many times are we going to hear that same old excuse, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura scoffed as she stared at Kakashi's vest pocket.

Naruto chuckled at Sakura shot at Kakashi sensei.

A small chuckle escaped Kakashi's mouth as he rubbed the back of his hair nervously.

"Okay, lets get going everyone. It takes three days and two nights to get the Falling Springs Village." Captain Yamato said acknowledging everyone's eagerness to get going.

"Captain Yamato! If we triple our speed we can make it to the village in only two days and one night!" said Rock Lee as he raised his fist in excitement.

"We should take our time, stated Kakashi as he addressed the group. "We have no idea, what we will be up against, we need all the energy and strength we can."

Rock Lee looked deflated as Tenten patted his back. He could be too eager sometimes.

"Alright, here we go!" said Naruto as he jumped to the nearest tree branch above, and headed towards the Falling Springs village.


	5. Chapter Four: Who I've Become

Outskirts of Falling Springs Village

"Sound of a natural spring in the background."

 _Balance._

Kira thinks to herself as she sits on the side of the bank by the natural springs, that runs on the outskirts to the center of the Falling Springs Village.

 _Flashback_

SMACK!

"Ouch! Granny Naomi, what was that for? " Kira said as she picked herself off the dusty ground beneath her.

"Balance, you must learn to balance yourself, in both mind and spirit. When you have fully connected them both together, no matter the force I hit you with you will be able to withstand it." the older gray haired women stated with her hands on her hips as she faced Kira.

Kira sighed as she entered the meditation state, in which Granny Naomi taught her.

 _End Flashback_

Kira chuckled as she rose from her meditation and walked through the woods behind her. Thoughts raced through her head, as she made her way farther and farther from the springs in which she had just come from.

"Release!" Kira murmured with a quick sign of her fingers.

Branches stretched apart, breaking and creaking finally revealing a small wooden hut, hidden within the trees. Once Kira entered the house, she again intertwined her fingers, this time uttering the word,

"Earth Style-Hidden Tree Cloak Jutsu!"

The trees intertwined together, covering the small wooden hut underneath them, and out of view.

She smirked, as she thought of the countless times she had performed that exact jutsu.

"Granny Naomi, I'm finally home!" Kira shouted cheerfully as she walked towards the wooden hut's kitchen.

Naomi small brittle frame was leaned over the stove, stirring a steaming pot.

"Meditating again?" she said as she continued to stir the pot.

"Yes, It's just these past few days, I keep having this feeling, something is coming. I don't know what to make of it." said Kira, as she knelt beside their small table with a sigh.

"You know what they say about feelings dear." said Granny as she poured the mixture of Ramen Noodles into two separate bowls and headed towards the table, handing one to Kira.

"Yes, I know Granny. Thank you for the Ramen." said Kira as she smelled the delicious aroma coming from the bowl beneath her nose.

Granny Naomi smiled and reached for Kira hand.

"Stop worrying my dear. Tomorrow we will go look for some more medication erbs, what do you say?" said Granny in hopes to distract Kira from her thoughts.

"Okay, that sounds good." said Kira returning the smile.

As Kira began to eat the noodles, she thought back to the first time she ever met Granny Naomi.

Once her father banished her from the village, Kira spent over a week in the forest on her own. Everywhere she stumbled, she seemed to cause destruction. Her feelings, reflected in her powers and with the nights spent without food or rest it only became worse. On the eighth day on her own, Kira passed out from exhaustion, and starvation. Granny Naomi had found her, and despite the rumors she had heard from the village, she seen a light in young Kira. Naomi had a secret wooden hut on the outskirts of the village, that she kept hidden. There, she raised Kira and taught her how to use her powers and control them. She told Kira, her powers were not a curse, they were a blessing. What had happened to her mother, was not because of her.

Kira stared at the women who had saved her so many years before. Even though the age showed in her face, Granny Naomi had been one of the strongest Kunonochi that had ever existed in the Falling Springs Village, it was even said she had fought in the Three Great Ninja War, along the legendary Sanin of the Leaf.

Granny Naomi was not only her savior and master, but she had been the closest thing to family Kira had for over 15 years. She was the only one to believe in Kira, after the accident that happened with her mother.

Kira overwhelmed by feelings turned to face Granny Naomi and hugged her neck.

"What has gotten into you?" said Granny as she rubbed the back of the young women in front of her.

"I don't tell you enough, how much I love you Granny." said Kira as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Nonsense, you are stronger than I ever was." said Granny as she pulled Kira up to face her.

Even though Kira realized how strong she had become over the years, what the moon goddess had said that night fifteen years ago was true. Kira had a pure heart. With a pure heart, comes weakness.

"You are the closest thing, to a granddaughter I will ever have." Naomi continued. "With that being said, I want to give you something that I have been wanting to give you for a long time."

Kira sat confused as she watch Granny Naomi walk into her bedroom, and return with a small wooden box.

Granny Naomi placed the wooden box on top of the table in front of her, and opened it for Kira to see. Inside, was a small brown and white feather.

"A feather?" said Kira slowly.

"Not just any feather." said Granny Naomi as she took the feather from the box, and placed in in a strand of Kira hair, and connected it with chalkra.

Kira gasped as she watched her dark brown hair and feather connect together.

"This was once my feather." said Granny as she ran her fingers through Kira's long hair.

"I wore this, when I fought in the war along time ago. This feather was passed down from my father and mother when they thought I was strong enough to surpass their own clan. Now, it belongs to you." she said softly.

"Granny..." Kira started as the tears began to form.

"You are so strong Kira, and brave. You have such a pure heart, but you fight with all your might and never give up. You have surpassed me young one."

Kira wrapped her arms around the old women and sobs filled the air, she finally belonged again.


	6. Chapter Five: Expect the Unexpected

"Okay everyone. Let's stop here for the night." Kakashi shouted as he jumped down from the trees above to the ground.

"But Kakashi sensei, we are only half a days travel from the Falling Springs Village." Naruto argued as he jumped down and landing next to Kakashi.

"I know exactly where we are. Kakashi said as he turned to face the team behind him. Listen up everyone. I know you were all informed of this mission and it's details. However, the Kunoichi that we are after we have no intel or information about. The smartest move to make here, is to rest tonight and construct a plan for tomorrow. We might need all the strength we can get."

Naruto's face frowned but then nodded when he understood Kakashi's standpoint.

"We will take turns watching the camp during the night. Sakura, you are first up after we discuss the plan for tomarrow." Kakashi said before convincing Yamato to use is wooden style jutsu to create a wooden house for the night.

"Wow, Captain Yamato you are the best!" said Tenten as she grabbed Lee's hand and raced towards the wooden hut before them.

Yamato blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh ya know, its nothing really."

Once inside the house, Kakashi created a plan to take place at morning light. They would first head to the Falling Springs Village. Once they were there, they would split into teams of two, accompanied by a ninja hound. Everyone would gather as much intel, about the Kunoichi they could.

"Meanwhile, Naruto, Sakura and I will go to the King of the Land himself. Maybe he will have a photo or something that will give us at least a small idea of what she looks like now." said Kakashi as he looked around the room in search of questions.

"Kakashi sensei?" said Tenten quietly looking down at her folded hands on her lap. "What if this Kunoichi isn't guilty of what they say she is?"

"What do you mean Tenten?" said Sakura before Kakashi could answer.

"It's just a feeling I guess, said Tenten shyly. " "But this doesn't make sense, why after all these years would she return just to destroy the village? Why wouldn't she be far gone by now?"

Kakashi rose to his feet and peered out the window to the moon above them.

"That is a question that I myself have wondered Tenten. However, there are many shinobi that leave their home village and later come back to take out their vengeance. Take Orochimaru for example. No one thought he would ever return and attack the leaf village."

Tenten frowned and nodded in understanding what Kakashi was implying.

The next morning the team assembled and made their way towards the Falling Springs Village.

"Who goes there?" a chiseled ninja with his arms crossed over his chest bellowed as he saw the hidden leaf shinobi in the distance.

He stood against a heavy iron gate with a crest that resembled a natural spring carved into the exterior. His body language lead the team to believe, he was ready to attack if there were any sudden movements.

"Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake and this is my team." Kakashi said with a friendly wave. "We are from the Hidden Leaf Village, and have been sent here for a mission from our Hokage." Kakashi pulled a scroll from beneath his jacket, and handed it to the man whose face hadn't changed expressions since they had approached him.

The man eyes scanned over the scroll before him before nodding to Kakashi and handing him the scroll.

"We have been expecting you." the ninja said as he turned and performed a series of hand signals and then placed his large hand on the crest of the gate. The gate glowed and then slowly creaked open revealing the village behind it.

Kakashi signaled a thank you, before heading through the gate to the village.

"Whoa." said Captain Yamato as he gazed into the village before him.

"I've never seen a land, as beautiful as this one." said Sakura clasping her hands together, hearts in her eyes.

The land was surrounded by cliffs, natural springs gushed and flowed down the large gray rocks that constructed the cliff. Grass surrounded the village, with erbs and flowers growing in large patches around the base of the cliffs. Small wooden huts, were evenly distributed throughout the land. A small rock castle was at the base of the largest cliff, it's large frame towered over the village.

"Okay, this looks like a good place to start splitting up. Tenten your with Rock Lee, Neji your with Captain Yamato. Naruto and Sakura your with me." said Kakashi pointing to each team.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled as he placed his hand on the ground. Three ninja hounds appeared before the group.

"Hey Kakashi, said a small bulldog with a hidden leaf headband, "Good to see you again."

"Hello Pakkun, your with me okay? I'm gonna need that expert nose of yours today." Kakashi said with a smile that was undetectable under his mask.

"Gather as much information as you can, and then meet back here in two hours. Everyone please be careful." said Kakashi before everyone scattered going different directions.

"Are you sure he will even talk to us Kakashi sensei?" said Sakura as they tapped on the large wooden door before them.

"Of course, I can sweet talk anyone." said Kakashi as the door before them opened.

A young women appeared before them causing Naruto and Kakashi blush from her beauty.

A skin tight black dress, clung to every curve on her body and emphasized her large bust. Her eyes were a bright blue, and her long blonde hair was partly pulled back in loose curls.

"Can I help you?" she said with a slightly parted mouth.

"Yes, well, umm..." said Kakashi bumbling over his words as he stared into the women's round blue eyes.

She smirked as she looked to Sakura, for answers.

"Yes, we are Hidden Leaf ninja...Sakura started as the young women cut her off by opening the door wider for them to enter.

"My father is upstairs in his office, please follow me." said the young women as she motioned them to follow her up the stone stairs.

"My name is Mei, I assume your here to talk to my father about Kira." she said as she paused at the top of the stone stairs. "Please, if you have time, come see me after my father. My room is at the end of this hallway, but please don't let him know about it." she said quickly in a hushed voice before heading to her father's office and tapping on the door.

Sakura nodded in confusion as she entered the Kings office.

" _Something really strange is going on here_. _As soon as I mentioned we were Hidden Leaf ninja, her expression seemed to change_ " Sakura thought as she gazed at the blonde man sitting in front of her.


	7. Chapter Six: Old Photographs

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi all bowed in respect towards the man sitting at the desk.

"That's enough, I could never really get used to the whole bowing before me. I am Jeriko Nakamura, of the secret Nakamura clan of the Falling Springs Village, please introduce yourselves." the man said as he rose to his feet.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, and this is Sakura and Naruto. They are both my students, and part of my team." said Kakashi as he pointed to each of them.

"The famous copycat ninja of the leaf." said the man as he walked around his desk, drawing closer to Kakashi as if in order to examine him.

"I was a close friend of your father's the white fang." said the man crossing his arms over his chest, and leaning back onto his desk. "I have to say, you look just like him."

Kakashi eyes widened, as he heard the name of his father.

" _How does he know my father? Have I ever heard of this man before?"_ Kakashi thought to himself before pushing the thoughts out of his head and returning to the real reason of why he was even there.

"Mr. Nakamura, we have been sent to capture your daughter, and return her to the Hidden Leaf for questioning, correct?" said Kakashi switching from the subject of his father.

The man shut his eyes as if in pain, before retuning his gaze to Kakashi's uncovered eye.

"Yes, that is why I summoned you here. When Kira was born to me and her mother, the elder of our village revealed a prophecy. He told us, she would never possess ninjutsu, and therefore would never become a shinobi. I was so overcome with grief, to know that my first daughter would never have the opportunity to become a ninja, like me and her mother that I went to one person who I heard could change prophecy's and even alter the balance of life itself."

"So who was this person?" Said Naruto confused.

Jeriko rose his hand to cut him off, as he continued his story.

"Orochimaru." Jeriko said with great strain in his voice.

The team gasped in shock and fear, when they heard the name of the rogue ninja from the leaf. One of the legendary Sanin.

"What exactly did he do?" Sakura said as she absorbed the whole story.

"He gave us exactly what we wanted. He placed a crescent moon shaped birthmark on my daughters right arm. He said on her eighth birthday, a moon goodness would enable all her powers on my daughter, making her as strong as a tailed beast hoast. However, there was a catch. Once she became the chosen one, she would most likely not be able to control the power because she was never born possessing such strong chalka and destroy everything around her. I tried to stop the deal, but it was too late. When Kira, killed her mother in the fire I banished her! Hoping one day she would regain control of her powers, and return to live in peace. Kira in fact did return, but only to set fire to the elder who told us in the beginning she would never become a Shinobi." The mans gazed faded to the ground as the room became quiet and still.

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto all stood in silence as Jeriko finished his story.

"Mr. Nakamura, my apologies for your loss." Kakashi said.

"We will capture her, before any more harm comes to your village or it's people." Yelled Naruto with clinched fists.

"I will send men with you to patrol the woods outside the village, that is where we think she is staying planning her next attack." said Jeriko as he yelled for his men from his office.

"Thank you, we will be going then." said Kakashi as he turned to door.

"Kakashi sensei, I will be right there, I have to use the ladies room!" said Sakura, as she turned and quickly made her way down the hallway to Mei's room.

"Mei?" said Sakura from outside the doorway.

Mei slightly parted the door, grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her inside.

"Sorry for the secrecy, it's just that if my father seen me talking to you..." she cut herself off, before walking over to a small nightstand table and turning it over, to remove a picture taped underneath it.

"Here, this is Kira." said Mei as she pointed to a small girl with brown hair, green eyes and tan complexion. The picture was of her, a small blonde girl and another small boy with brown hair.

"Is this a picture of you and Kira, and...?" Sakura trailed off as she pointed to the small boy in the picture.

"That is Reo, our younger brother." said Mei. "He is the captain of our shinobi now, so you should be meeting him later." she said as she looked around with a worried expression.

"Mei, is there something wrong?" Sakura said.

"Listen, Sakura right? My father, he isn't who you think he is." said Mei and she walked towards the door, motioning Sakura to hurry and make her way out.

"Please, keep that photo. It was Kira's. It may still have her scent, that you could have your ninja hound use." Mei said before shutting the door abruptly avoiding any more questions from Sakura.

Sakura quickly pushed the photo into her dress pocket, and rushed to make her way to where the others were.

 _"How does she know that much about us, and how did she know my name?_

"Sakura-chan there you are!" said Lee with a wave and a smile.

"Good, now we can get started." said Yamato as he motioned some nearby village shinobi over.

"Everyone, this is Captain Reo." said Kakashi as he stood near a young shinobi. Although his face was handsome, scars covered the young man's arms, showing the number of battles he had been through at such a young age.

"Listen up, my men will split up in teams with you. We will each take a different section of the forest, in order to cover more ground. Our orders are to capture Kira, and bring her back here to be transported back to the Hidden Leaf. My men all have some spring water, enchanted by the village elder before his death. If this water comes in contact with Kira, it will slow her down long enough to put a rope binding on her. Use it only if it comes to it." Reo stated before giving the orders to move out.

"Kakashi sensei, " Sakura said as she gripped Kakashi arm, pulling him behind a small boulder. She quickly brought out the photo to show him, and explained what had happened earlier with Mei.

"Something is not adding up here, I agree Sakura." said Kakashi as he held the photo in hands before shoving it down to Pakkun to get a scent. "But we have to complete this mission, we can't let personal feelings of doubt get in the way."

Kakashi shoved the photo into his vest pocket, before following the village shinobi into the darkness of the woods.


	8. Chapter Seven: In The Still Of The Night

The last rays of sunshine shown through the tree branches, touching the outstretched fingertips of Kira.

She sat on the window sill of the small wooden hut, still cloaked from the outside world. She would often sit here while Granny Naomi was out at the village, and ponder on what the outside world was like. Granny Naomi always said one day, that Kira would return to the village when she was stronger and when she completed her training, in order to seek peace from here father.

 _I wonder when I return, what Reo and Mei will look like now_. Kira thought to herself as she watched the sun completely set behind the trees, and the forest fall into darkness.

 _Granny Naomi should be here soon, might as well start dinner._ Kira thought as she rose from the window sill with a small sigh. A tear escaped from her eye, landing on the front of her ****Uwagi.**** Kira gasped as she realized it was her own tears seeping into the light brown material.

 _Apparently I miss my family, more than I ever realized._

Kira awoke from her thoughts, as Granny Naomi's panicked voice filled the air.

"Kira! Kira where are you? Please, let her be home." said Granny Naomi as she franticly searched the house for the young women.

Kira ran to meet the tear streaked face of Granny Naomi.

"Granny Naomi, what's wrong?" said Kira, embracing the older women in a powerful hug.

Granny Naomi tore herself apart from Kira, gripping her arms so hard her knuckles began to turn a shade of pale white.

"Kira. It's your father. He sent out the army of shinobi from your village along with the help of the hidden leaf village, to capture you." Granny Naomi said as the tears began to flow heavier.

"What?" Kira said as shock overcame her face. "But why?"

"He told everyone in your village, that you returned to the village two days prior and set fire to the elder of the village house, Asahi Hashimoto." Granny Naomi said in anger and sadness.

"My father? Why would he say such a vile thing about me? Granny Naomi, you don't believe..." Kira started as she felt herself start to become weak in the knees.

"My dear, you should never have to ask that question." said Granny Naomi as she reached out to Kira's tanned heart shaped face, taking it in her hands. "As for your father, I don't know his reasons, but we have to get you out of here."

"Why Granny? No one knows I'm here with you. They can't find us here when we have this cloaking jutsu over the house." said Kira, as she took Granny's hands from her face, and clutched them with her own.

"They have intel from the intelligence division from the village. They know that I have been coming back and forth from the village. It was only a matter of time, before they added the two together. Before I slipped away a few minutes ago, they tracked your scent and mine from one of the ninja hounds, from the Hidden Leaf Village. " said Granny Naomi as she wiped the tears from her face. "They knew, I was coming here to warn you. However, they have no idea the battle that lies before them in order to take you from me. Listen close Kira, this is what we are going to do."

"How do you know that this Granny Naomi, is with your sister Kira?" said Naruto as he walked alongside the rugged young shinobi and his men.

"Simple. Granny Naomi is Kira's godmother. Kira never knew that, but when father banished Kira from the village, he had the intelligence division keep trackers of Granny Naomi as she traveled back and forth from the village. We have known for a long time, that she has been caring for Kira." said Reo as he made his way through a thick pile of brush.

"If you have known all this time, then why didn't you just go get her?" said Naruto confused by the story.

Reo scoffed and paused to answer Naruto's question. "Father had faith in Kira. He knew the one and only person who could train my sister, in order to control her powers was Granny Naomi. It was one of the many reasons why he banished my sister in the first place."

"Oh." was all Naruto murmured in return.

"Kakashi, I have a scent!" Pakkun said, as he looked at Kakashi in order of what to do next.

"Lead the way Pakkun!" said Kakashi as he followed closely behind Pakkun towards the darkest part of the forest, followed by the others.

"Easy Kakashi, it's only one but I sense a lot of chalkra illuminating from here. "

Kakashi nodded as he issued a silent signal to the rest of the group to take it easy.

Suddenly two of the village shinobi disappeared into the shadows with a small squeal.

Three others disappeared from the other side of the group.

"What!? What is going on here!? shouted Reo as he prepared himself for battle, Kunai ready in his hands as he searched frantically in the darkness.

"Gather everyone closer together!" shouted Kakashi pulling his leaf headband up, revealing the red sharingan in his left eye.

"Tenten, are you ready?" said Rock Lee as his back hit hers.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" said Tenten, pulling a scroll from the pack on her back.

"Come on out cowards and fight us!" said Naruto as he stood next to Sakura, who was prepared but still weary of the whole situation.

"Do it now Kira!" a voice shouted from the shadows.

"Right! Ninja Art: Crescent Shuriken!" shouted Kira from the shadows.

Small white shuriken, encompassed in a white glow shot out from the depths of the forest.

Naruto warded off the shuriken with his Kunai, and shielded his body over Sakura. Kakashi flipped backwards, and ducked behind a tree as the shuriken sank into the bark. Tenten shielded them from the attack with her own weapons scroll. As for the village shinobi, they weren't properly skilled enough to duck the attack. Leaving Reo and another shinobi the only one's standing.

"Damn you Kira! shouted Reo from behind a tree, as he slung a Kunai towards the darkness from where the attack erupted.

"Kakashi, one of them has taken off that way! The one your looking for." said Pakkun pointing his paw to the direction.

"Naruto! Sakura! Come with me! The rest of you stay here and fight off the attacks from the other one!" said Kakashi as he followed Pakkun.

"The scent stops here." said Pakkun as he came to a clearing. Cliffs towered overhead, as water rolled over the rocks, in a small natural spring stream. The moon was full, illuminating the clearing before them, making it easier to see.

Kakashi's body stood on edge as he searched the clearing. Naruto and Sakura, mimicked Kakashi, ready for the next attack.

"Looking for someone special?" said a women's voice from above.

Kakashi gasped as he looked above him. A young women landed before him.

If she hadn't been the enemy at the moment, she would've took his breath away. Well, okay she still did take his breath away.

Her brown hair touched her waist and reflected in the moonlight, as the feather intertwined in her hair, danced in the wind close to her face. Her green eyes and full pink lips, contrasted against her smooth tan skin. The Uwagi she was wearing, showed every curve her body had to offer.

"Whoa. Who are you?" said Naruto with hearts in his eyes.

"My name is Kira, I believe I'm the one your looking for." she said with small smirk.

* ** **Uwagi**** \- Kimono like Jacket.


	9. Chapter Eight: Imprisoned

"Whaaaaa!? Come on! Why do all the hot ones have to be the bad guys!?" Naruto said as he crumpled to the ground in defeat.

Kira felt a blush run across her cheeks.

 _Was he referring to me? He...He thinks I'm hot?_

Kira thought to herself as she stared at the small group of three. However, it didn't matter. Her eyes were glued to the masked silver haired man, with two different eyes. He was tall and lean, but she could tell he was powerful and chiseled underneath the olive green vest. The real mystery, however lied beneath the mask he wore over his nose and mouth, covering over half his face.

Kira had never felt this way. No matter how long she had been locked up in that tiny house in the woods, she had seen men who had passed by before. None had given her the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach now. The strong craving of his hands around her body, filled her thoughts before she shook them away and realized he was indeed the enemy. No matter her physical attraction, she didn't know this man, therefore she couldn't trust him.

Kira scoffed shook her head.

"Naruto. Get ahold of yourself, and be prepared. We have never faced an enemy with her jutsu before." Kakashi said, never breaking his gaze with Kira.

"What do you want with me?" said Kira as she broke the stare with Kakashi and meet eyes with Sakura.

"You don't know?" said Sakura.

"You think, I had something to do with the death of that old geezer from the village? He had it coming, it was bound to happen sometime. " Kira said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Enough! How dare you talk about someone from your home village like that?" said Naruto charging towards her. Two of him appeared before her, running full speed and forming a ball of light with his chalkra infused in his hands.

"Naruto! Stop!" said Kakashi in efforts to stop Naruto's attack.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto and his clone closing in on Kira.

Kira scoffed as she formed her own hands signs in response. "Moon Style: Solar Eclipse!" A fire and light ball formed beneath her hands, as she thrusted her hands towards Naruto's Rasengan. Both of the attacks equaled each other out, throwing both Naruto and Kira backwards.

Kira, bounced off her hands, and landed back on her feet. She quickly performed another hand sign, "Moon Style: Anti-Gravity Jutsu!" shouted Kira as he hands hit the dirt beneath them.

Strings of light, flashed across the ground, and towards Naruto's ankles wrapping around them and lifting him off the ground. Kira charged towards Naruto, about to use a taijutsu roundhouse kick attack, but was quickly stopped by Kakashi's crossed arms. He pushed her back, attacking from the front with kunai, which was pushed out of the way by Kira. Kira swept to the side, gripping Kakashi's arm and throwing him over her shoulder.

As the jutsu was released, Naruto was thrown to the ground. Quickly picking himself off the dirt, Naruto started to again charge towards Kira.

"No Naruto, let Kakashi handle this one." said Sakura as she grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto's bottom lip puckered as if he was pouting, but he remained next to Sakura.

 _She's fast!_ thought Kakashi as he pushed off a tree, and landed back on his feet, in front of Kira.

"Your student attacks without thinking. Can't say the same for his teacher thou." said Kira with shortness of breath.

"Lightning blade!" said Kakashi as his hand illuminated in a shock wave of electric energy.

Kira eyes widened, as she dodged the attack. Jumping to the side, her hands again flashed together, and back to the ground.

"Moon style: Giant Crater!" Kira shouted!

The ground crumbled beneath Kakashi's feet, as he tried to jump to the side.

"Ninja Art: Full Moon Wolf Bite!" Kira voice seemed to echo as Kakashi landed back on the normal ground.

A large white translucent wolf appeared from the dark shadows of the woods lunging for Kakashi. The great white fangs of the wolf, sunk into the flesh of Kakashi's chest. Kakashi seemed to gargle in pain, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 _Replacement jutsu!_ Kira growled in aggravation as her wolf disappeared after the attack.

Kira held her breath, as she looked around for the silver haired ninja.

Out of the corner of her eye Kira caught a glimpse of Kakashi, another lightning blade emerging from his hand.

Kira flipped backwards, landing on her feet but she stayed crunched down.

"Moon light barrier!" Kira shouted as her arms formed a cross.

A large white dome, covered Kira's small frame, blocking the impact from Kakashi's lightning blade attack.

 _My lightning blade won't even cut through her jutsu, she is not a easy opponent for sure._ Kakashi thought, as he panted.

"You don't even know the full story leaf ninja." said Kira as the dust settled from the attack.

"He doesn't, but I do." said a man's voice from behind where Kakashi and Kira both stood.

"And just who are you?" said Kira flipping around to face this so called know-it-all.

"Your younger brother." said Reo as the moonlight hit him, revealing the once familiar face Kira knew so well.

"Reo?" said Kira in shock.

"Hello, big sister. Long time no see. My my, how you have grown." said Reo as he walked towards the both of them.

"I should say the same for you." said Kira a small note of happiness in her voice.

Reo smiled and opened his arms as to reunite with Kira in a familiar hug.

Kira smiled and ran towards her little brother.

"Reo!" said Kira as she threw her arms around his torso.

However her happy reunion, was cut short as she felt her limbs start to become numb.

"What!?" said Kira as she felt her knees hit the ground. "What's happening to me?" Kira clutched her chest, as her breathing began to slow.

Reo smirked and held a small bottle before Kira's eyes.

"Remember this big sister? Enchanted water from one of the elders of our village. The one you killed. This was his specialty. One drop of this water, and your whole body becomes paralyzed and you fall into a small sleep. No matter how powerful your opponent is, you can easily subdue them for five minutes with this." Reo said with hatred in his voice.

"But why?" said Kira, her hands now on the ground holding her body up with what little strength she had left.

"You killed our mother, and now one of our own villagers. You will never be pardoned. You are now a rogue ninja." said Reo as he motioned the other surviving shinobi from the attack earlier over.

"Perform the binding jutsu, as soon as she is out we will transfer her back to our village. " said Reo.

Kira eyes became heavier as she fell to the ground, her head turned to the side. Through the strands of her hair, she could make out Kakashi. His face faded in and out of her head as she felt herself close her eyes and fall into the darkness.


	10. Chapter Nine: Confusion

Authors Note: So sorry it took so long for me to write this next chapter! I have been swamped by work and life. Anywayssss, let me know how you like the story so far and this chapter! Enjoy :)

Kira's eyes began to slowly open, adjusting to the darkness around her. Her head throbbed as she placed her hands to her sides and started to lift herself up from the ground. The cold hard, cement ground.

 _No, it can't be_.

Kira swung her head from side to side, quickly observing the area around her. Cement ground, gray walls with the Nakamura family crest engraved into the hard stone, and long metal bars caging her inside.

 _My father's person prison cell, in the lower basement of their castle. Damn, how could I let myself be caught?_

Kira's mind flashed back to what she could remember. Reo. Her own brother, had betrayed her and imprisoned her here. He knew of the accident when they were children, and he knew it was a mistake. However, as he grew she could only understand the anger he must've felt for her, having grown up without a mother. He was so handsome. His face was etched into her memory. Strawberry blonde hair, and big blue eyes. Just like her father's. She felt hot tears stream down her face, and hit the cold hard cement beneath her.

 _I have to get out of here, and explain everything to Reo. He must listen to me._

"I see your finally awake." a voice spoke from the darkness.

That voice, I've heard it once before. Kira thought to herself, as she rose to her feet and walked over to the bars, clutching them with her hands. However, she knew the secret to this prison. It was infused with a sealing jutsu. It could only be broken from someone on the outside, in order for her to be released.

"You." said Kira as she stared into the darkness. "Come on out you coward. Or are you afraid that I will beat you again?" Kira scoffed.

She heard footsteps, heavy on the stone floor beneath them as the same white hair masked man, was illuminated by the moonlight in front of her.

Kira felt her heart once again race, when she her eyes fell upon him.

 _Damn. Why the hell does he do that to me?_ Kira cursed herself, as she shivered.

"Beat me again? It seemed to me, that our match was cut short by your brother." said the man, his eyes showing no expression.

Kira scoffed and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms, and leaned against the bars.

"Why are you here? An just where is your pretty little girlfriend, and that weird spikey haired loudmouth?" she said, really not caring to hear his answer.

"For one, both of those kids, are my students. Naruto and Sakura. For two, I want to know your story." Kakashi said as he walked closer to the bars.

Kira felt a blush race across her face, hoping that the darkness in the cell was enough to mask her embarrassment and shock.

"Your kidding right?" Kira murmured turning back towards the bars, and making eye contact with Kakashi. "You risked coming here, for me to tell you my story? Why would you care about such a thing? Weren't you just sent her from the leaf village to capture me, and bring me back to your village? Why would you even care about my side of the story, how would you even know I'm telling the truth." said Kira as her voice began to rise indicating the anger and frustration she was feeling towards the masked man.

"I suppose your right, about all those things. However, I was recently convinced by someone to listen to you. They assure me, that whatever you say, I can trust. Honestly, between you and me. I would believe you even if they hadn't contacted me." Kakashi said now only inches away from Kira.

Kira felt the blush return, her stomach drop and her eyes widen. He was even more breathtaking the closer he got to her, and that voice. It was enough to drive any women crazy.

"W...who?" said Kira.

"Me child." said a women's elderly voice, nearing Kakashi and Kira.

Kira body froze. She would recognize that voice from one thousand others.

"Granny Naomi?" Kira's voice squeaked in excitement.

Granny Naomi appeared next to Kakashi, her hands shooting between the metal bars, and gripping Kira's face.

"Granny Naomi, I'm so sorry. Everything happened so fast, I didn't know where you were, and..." said Kira rambling.

"Enough child, Kakashi her has a clone back with the others, so we don't have much time." Granny Naomi placed a finger over Kira's lips.

"What do you mean? Kira said as she looked from Granny Naomi to Kakashi.

"I want to know the real story, what really happened that day Kira. I believe you hold all the answers, but there is only one way to know." said Kakashi grabbing something from his pocket.

"This is a special erbs, made from Lady Tsunade, our Hokage. Once you eat this, you will be able to go back to one specific memory, and replay it." said Kakashi handing it to Kira through the bars.

Kira stared down at Kakashi's hand, as he heart began to throb.

"No!" Kira screamed throwing herself back from the bars. "I can't. I already know what happened. I don't want to relive that awful day." Kira said her hands sliding around her sides, hugging herself tightly, as flashbacks ran through her mind.

"Kira." Granny Naomi's voice echoed.

Kira's eyes shot back to Granny Naomi and Kakashi.

"This isn't just for you. It's time everyone learned the truth." said Granny Naomi.

"What if it's just what I expect it is?" said Kira fighting back tears.

"We both know, down deep in our hearts, that you didn't do what you think you did." Granny Naomi said, as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"You don't know that! What if I'm really the monster, that everyone in that village thinks I am? What if you find out the truth and abandon me, just as everyone else did!? Kira screamed as she slung herself against the bars in anger and agony.

"Because Kira! I am your grandmother, and I was there that day!" Granny Naomi screamed back.

Kira's world came to a halt, and at that moment she didn't care if the masked man seen her cry. All she knew, is that she had finally come to understand why the bond she felt with Granny Naomi felt so real.

"How?" said Kira tears falling down her face.

"My dear, the day that all happened, I was coming to visit you. From my home, in the hidden leaf village. Your mother grew up there with me, and your grandfather. When she met your father, she changed. She married him, and came to live here, but I always thought it wasn't her own wishes. She was waiting to one day to move the Hidden Leaf, and bring all of you children. But she never had the chance. You see my dear, your father is not who you think he is, and he ordered her to never leave this village. That day, I seen everything, and kept myself hidden so your father wouldn't know I was here. My sweet Kira, it is time for you to learn the truth." Granny Naomi gripped Kira's hands against the bars, then quickly took the erb from Kakashi.

"Lady Tsunade is an old friend. I contacted her, a few days ago to send this erb with her shinobi. By my my, Kakashi Hatake I never thought she would send you. How you have grown, and into such a handsome man and shinobi." Granny Naomi smiled at Kakashi before placing the erb in Kira's hand.

Kakashi blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, it is good to see you again too Granny."

"What is happening? Kira though to herself, as she tried to put a grip on the situation.

"Take this my dear, when you awake. The doors of this cell will be open. Come find us, on the North side of the village, beside the spring waters. We will be waiting there for you." said Granny Naomi forcing Kira's hand to her mouth as she gulped down the erb.

Kira quickly obeyed, she would have to push this aside and focus on the past. Kira felt her head begin to spin, as memories begin to flood into her mind.


	11. Chapter Ten: Two Sides To The Story

_Flashback_

"Kira!" her mother's voice shouted as the rafters of the house began to fall around them, engulfed in flames.

"Mother, I'm so sorry, I can't do this. I can't become the chosen one. Please, please let me die here!" Kira screamed as he mother wrapped her arms around her, drawing her closer.

"You are the only one who can handle this, little moon. You are going to become the chosen one, and I will help you. There is a place we can go. Someone who can teach you to handle your powers. I promise, this isn't your fault." Her mother said, looking into Kira's eyes and comforting her.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" said her mother looking for an way to escape the flames. Up there! Come on, if we stand on your nightstand, we can crawl out of the hole on the roof!"

Kira nodded and followed her mother's lead. Once her mother climbed through the hole, she reached down for Kira. Grasping her hand, she started to pull her through the roof. Kira kicked her legs in the air, as he mother used all her strength to pull her out of the burning house.

Kira hugged her mother's waist as she climbed onto the burned roof with her mother, scared of the ground beneath them.

"Maya! Step away from Kira." said a voice from the other side of the roof of the house, unclear by the flames.

"No Jeriko, I won't let you harm our daughter! Shouted Maya as she shoved behind her.

"Maya, you know not to disobey me. Now move!" said Jeriko as he emerged from the flames.

"What are you going to do Jeriko? Are you going to kill her? Or better yet, are you going to cast a sealing jutsu on her as well, locking away her powers because you are afraid someone is stronger than you?" Maya yelled to her husband.

"This isn't about you." said Jeriko as he closed in closer on them both. "Your plan backfired. You weren't strong enough to handle the moon goddesses powers. I did you a favor." said Jeriko smirking.

"It's all because you tricked me." said Maya bursting in anger. "My mother taught me to control my powers. It's only because you brought the six paths with you that day at the chunin exams when we fought. You made me believe I had lost control of my powers, and that the only place I could regain control was here at the Falling Springs Village. You lead me here, and once here you threatened the destruction of my village, if I didn't marry you." Maya spat as the tears ran down her face.

Maya quickly wiped them off, with the back of her hand as she smirked.

"You never knew, that Kira would be chosen next. I called on the moon goddess. To entrust my powers to her, and now she will live out the prophecy that was once given to me."

"You have pushed me to far this time Maya! said Jeriko running towards them.

"Kira, go!" said Maya as she pushed her daughter down the roof.

Kira watched as she slid down the roof top, as her father rammed a Kunai into her mother's abdomen.

"Mother no!" said Kira, connecting with the cold hard ground beneath her.

 _End Flashback_

Kira awoke screaming in the prison cell.

She looked around frantically as she panted.

Tears filled her eyes. She had finally learned the truth, she had never killed her mother. Her mother died, protecting her.

Anger rushed through her, as she clutched her fists together as she remembered who killed her. Her father.

Kira still had so many questions she needed answered, as she rose to her feet and walked towards the door of the cell.

Pushing it open, she snuck past her father's men and made her way out of the castle and towards the north side of the village, when Granny Naomi and Kakashi had told her to go.

Kira made out a dark hooded figure hunched over the water, near the edge of the woods.

"Quickly, follow me dear." said Granny Naomi taking her granddaughters hand.

Granny Naomi lead them into the woods, to a wooden hut.

Once inside they were greeted by a young girl. "You must be Kira!" said a girl with two buns and a inviting smile. "We just heard a story about you!" she said as she took Kira's hand and leaf her upstairs.

Kira followed the girl upstairs, and into a room filled with team members of the hidden leaf.

"I'm Tenten, Let me introduce you to the others!" said the girl as she took her around the room.

"This is Rock Lee!" he is one of our finest taijutsu shinobi.

"Hello! How are you! I have heard you fight magnificently! Maybe one day I will have the honor to spare with you! said the young boy jumping around.

Kira stood alittle taken back by the gesture, but flashed a smile back.

"And this is Captain Yamato!" said the girl leading her to a man, about Kakashi's age. He was also very handsome, bowing as she approached him.

"Princess Kira, it's an honor." he said as a blush filled his face as he looked her up and down.

"Just call me Kira!" Kira said with a returning blush, she had not been called a princess in a long time.

"And of course you know Kakashi sensei and Naruto and Sakura." said the girl, leading her away from the sweet handsome man.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura." said Kira giving a small wave.

"Sorry about the other day Princess, " said Naruto rubbing the back of his head and smiling. "If I would've know how beautiful you are, I would have never fought you!"

Kira giggled and gave a small blush, as she watched Sakura punch Naruto on the back of the head.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" said Sakura yelling.

"My apologies, Princess he really doesn't know how to talk to ladies." said Sakura nervously.

Naruto sniffed and murmured something like I'm sorry.

"It's nothing really, I don't mind." Kira said with another giggle. "Please, just call me Kira. I'm not much on the princess thing." Kira said awkwardly.

"So, how are you doing?" said Kakashi as he walked closer to Kira. "I know whatever you must've just remembered must be a shock to you."

"Yeah, I don't know how the other memories got there, but I'm glad I finally know the truth. Now, I have to go and find my brother and sister and tell them as well." said Kira with determination, as she turned to see her way out.

"Wait," Kakashi said gripping her arm, and turning her around.

Kira felt a shock wave rush through her body as Kakashi's fingertips made contact with her skin.

"That's why we told you to meet us here. We have a plan." said Kakashi as he released her arm.

Kira glanced briefly at where his fingers had touched and then back at him. She longed for him to touch her again.

"Oh, what is the plan?" said Kira shaking her feelings once more.

Kakashi turned and made is way to an opening on the floor, where a map laid sprawled out.

"Everyone! Gather over here. I have a plan. We don't have much time. The King believes we are guarding his daughter as we speak. Our job, is to make him believe this as long as possible. We are to be transporting Kira back to the hidden leaf, at daylight so we will have to make him believe that we are still going to carry out this mission. But, let me make this clear. Our mission has changed. Since we know the truth about the King, it is our job to take him down. The Falling Springs Village is an ally. We are to keep them safe, at all costs." Kakashi said as he then went into detail of each team members part.

"Kira, you will have to face your father. Are you going to be able to do that?" said Kakashi turning towards Kira.

"Leave him to me. It's time for him to pay for all the lies he has feed to this village and it's people." said Kira.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Faded Memories

"Wait, what do you mean?" said Kakashi a little confused by Kira's remark about her father.

"Yes, that's right, you don't know what my memories brought back to me." said Kira shifting away from the group.

"Granny Naomi, filled us in on the main basis of the story. We were waiting on you to tell us the rest. Of course none of us, wanted to pressure you." said Sakura walking over to Kira and placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Kira gripped Sakura's hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Thank you all." Kira said with a small smile to Sakura, and then to rest of the room.

"It was my father, he was the one that killed my mother." said Kira, her eyes turning towards the ground.

The room, stood in silence understanding the pain in Kira's voice.

Kira looked towards Granny Naomi. "She was like me, wasn't she Granny?"

Granny Naomi nodded her head slowly as she walked to the other side of Kira's side.

Kira took a deep breath, and explained what had happened in her memory. The fire was indeed her fault, however her mother and her had both escaped.

"Granny Naomi, when mother fought at the chunin exams she fought against my father. However, whoever he brought with him that day possessed the rinnegan. The only and only person, who can make us lose control of our powers. Mother thought it was her, and so when she was defeated, my father offered her redemption. To come back with him to the Falling Springs village, a place blessed by the moon goddess. There she could regain her powers, and then return home." said Kira, gripping Granny Naomi's hand.

"However, she was tricked. Once she came here, she was forced to marry my father. He threatened the destruction of the village, with the user of the rinnegan. So she did, the one thing she thought would protect her home, and her family." said Kira watching the tears of Granny Naomi fall down her aged face.

"I always thought it was me. I pushed her to her limit, in order to gain control over the moon goddess powers, just as I did with you. I thought, maybe she had enough of me, and decided to go away with that man just to escape me. Thank you, for letting me finally come to peace with my daughter." said Granny Naomi with a small smile.

"Your welcome, I only wish I could change the past. She died, protecting me." said Kira.

"Okay, so if your father's plan was to kill you, then why didn't he? said Naruto after studying the details of the story.

"I only remember, falling to the ground and blacking out. However, whatever happened my memories were replaced before I awoke. My father, isn't the only one who is a part of this. He has lead everyone in that village to believe that I killed my own mother, that I was a monster." said Kira, the anger returning in her voice.

"That is why he chose, not to kill you but to banish you instead. Killing you, would've been to harsh, and the village people's image of him would've been altered. He couldn't kill you after your fall from the roof, after it had been seen by the whole village." said Granny Naomi finally wiping away the tears.

"Yes, but he know's I've been alive this whole time. He had a bigger plan. He didn't count on these hidden leaf shinobi figuring out the truth however, that is why we are using it to our advantage." said Kira.

"Alright, since we all know what really happened, we can get some rest for the plan tomorrow." Captain Yamato said motioning everyone to separate rooms.

"Kira, may I show you to your room?" said Captain Yamato, with a small blush.

Kira's gaze wandered to Kakashi, who eyes had not left her since she started explaining her memory.

Captain Yamato is sweet and cute, but somehow he doesn't give me the same feelings as Kakashi.

Kira nodded and after giving Granny Naomi a goodnight kiss on her cheek, she and Captain Yamato walked side to side down the hallway.

"Here we are, I tried to give you the best room of the house." Captain Yamato said, shifting side to side nervously.

"Thank you, I haven't really had anyone shown much kindness to me since I was a child." said Kira looking at Captain Yamato with a small smile. "Goodnight, I will see you in the morning."

Captain Yamato stood speechless with a red face, as Kira disappeared behind the wooden door.

Kira sighed as she let herself sink into the hard wooden floor in front of the window. She stared at the moon, then removed her sleeve to look at the red moon birthmark that through the years had grown, wrapping around the full length of her arm.

 _All those years, her mother had played the happy wife, and mom. She never let them see her pain. There marriage, was all a fake. Is there really such anything as love? Her father was gone, so often that she never really seen them together. She pondered the real reason her father wanted to marry her mother, was it for her power? If it was, why did he seal it away?_

Kira rose and opened the window. She stepped out on the edge, and pulled herself on top of the roof. She needed some time to herself, to clear her head.

"You shouldn't be out here." said a voice, on the other side of the roof.

Kira startled by the sudden voice, lost her balance and began to slip towards the edge. A strong arm shot around her waist, stopping her body. Kira's eyes once again stared deep into the dark eye of the masked man. Kakashi. Kira's body reacted to the touch. Fire and butterflies intertwined in her stomach. His whole body was pressed against hers. Making her mind go crazy. Her face was inches from his own, so close she could feel his breath through his mask.

Her only instinct was the grab his face, and connect it with hers, but that damn mask had to be in the way.

Kakashi released his grip from her waist, and steadied her.

Kira fought for her words, as she tried to shake the numbness of her legs.

"Umm, thank you." said Kira, taking a strand of her hair and placing it behind her ear.

"It's nothing." said Kakashi, his eye squinting indicating her must have a smile hidden beneath his mask.

"I'm sorry." Kira blurted out into the night.

Kakashi cocked his head in confusion as he looked at the young women in front of him. Something about her, something told him that no matter how much time he spent with her he would always find himself longing for more.

"For attacking you, that day." said Kira in embarrassment.

Kakashi let a small giggle slip out, as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No, don't apologize. I haven't been given an opponent that tough in a long time. You are one hell of a shinobi." said Kakashi proudly.

 _This man, he never ceases to amaze me. He is so strong, yet he can be so understanding and gentle. There is no way he is single._

Kira felt her cheeks flush.

"But please, Kira. Return to your room. I'm on lookout tonight, you will be safe tonight." said Kakashi as he walked back to his side of the roof. "Goodnight, please get some rest."

Kira floated back to her window, climbing through it, shutting it behind her.

She found her cot on the floor, and laid upon it. Drifting to sleep, thoughts of Kakashi consuming her mind and thoughts.

 _I wonder, does he feel it too when he touches me?_


	13. Chapter Twelve: Enemy Fire

SMALL TIME SKIP: (The Next Day) Outskirts of Falling Springs Village

Kira stood, hands tied behind her back by the outside gates of the village. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Captain Yamato covered each side of her. Only they knew, this was only a gimmick.

"Here they come." said Kakashi. "Everyone, be on their best guard."

The King, and his men stood in formation walking towards the outside gate of the village. Kira could make out her younger brother Reo, and her father in the front of the formation, along with a young blonde women.

Kira gasped as she recognized her. It was undeniable, it was Mei.

Kira, had to fight back tears as they neared closer to them.

"My Lord." bowed Kakashi and the others, except for Kira.

"We have managed to capture your daughter, and guard her through the night. Now it is time for us to depart. I assure you, the Hidden Leaf will have her pay for all of her actions." said Kakashi.

"Good work, leaf shinobi." said Jeriko, his eyes resting upon his oldest daughter.

"My, My Kira. How time has changed you. You would be beautiful, if you only you weren't a monster." scoffed Jeriko.

Kira could see out of the corner of her eye, Naruto's fist clamp firmly together, and his composure change.

 _He's becoming angry, is it because of what my father said? Kira questioned._

"Don't play games with me father. I am not the only monster who stands her today." said Kira her face showing nothing but anger.

"You may have captured me, but why don't you tell these fine leaf ninja you exact plan?" said Kira. "That you never intended for them to leave this village alive. You only wanted to use them, using their skills in order to capture me."

Jeriko looked taken aback from Kira's statement.

"I can see from your reaction that I am correct." said Kira boldly. "So Father, what would you have done to me? Seal away my powers like mother? Keeping me captive here, in order to use me as some kind of weapon? Or are you just a perverted bastard, keeping me in order to force me into some strange marriage? Or you could just kill me perhaps, just as you did my mother."

Jeriko stood speechless among his men and Reo and Mei.

"Why you little..." he started as he stomped towards Kira.

"What?" said Reo stopping his father by catching his arm. "Tell me what she is saying father is lies, you told us Kira killed mother." said Reo emotion running over his face.

"Go ahead Father, tell the truth." said Mei's voice from the background.

Even Kira and the other's stood motionless from the remark.

Jeriko turned and faced his youngest daughter, with anger and grief. "Mei, what are you talking about?"

"I've been waiting for this day. Even since the old prophet was killed, I inherited his visions. I also inherited his memories. He erased Kira's memory that day, making her believe she killed mother, when all along he knew it was you. Overcome with guilt he came to you, a week ago and told you before his death he was going to set himself free, and tell the village your darkest secret. You agreed, but instead you set fire to his house and blamed Kira. Finally, you could use this tragedy to capture her. You knew our grandmother, was their that day. That is why you banished Kira, knowing good and well she would watch over her, training her to control her powers. After she had control, you would call for the Hidden Leafs help, in order to lock her away here, to use as a weapon against the five great nations." said Mei boldly.

Reo released his grip from his father and backed up in disgust. "Mei, why didn't you tell me?" said Reo walking slowly to his sister.

"You hardened you heart for years. You wouldn't believe me if I went against father. I've seen this day coming, I knew it would be easier to tell you this way." said Mei draping her arm around her brother.

"Enough of this nonsense! I'll deal with you two later. Kira, your coming with me." said Jeriko turning back towards Kira and the Hidden Leaf shinobi.

"I don't think so." said Kira breaking free from her ties and charging towards him.

It's a trap, they are on her side! Attack them!" said Jeriko barking order's to him shinobi behind him.

The men started to charge towards Kakashi and the others.

"Hmm, I got this! Shadow clone jutsu!" said Naruto making a hand sign, and shadow clone appearing behind him.

He and his shadow charged against the men, as Sakura used her focused chalkra and her strength to take on the men.

"Summoning jutsu!" said Tenten as she pulled a scroll from her back, and opened it, shooting weapons towards the men.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Rock Lee said as he came down on two shinobi knocking both out cold.

"Wood Style, Four Pillar Prison!" yelled Captain Yamato imprisoning shinobi inside.

"Lightning Blade!" yelled Kakashi gripping his hand and ramming it into the shinobi in front of him, taking them out.

Granny Naomi, came out from the shadows and charged towards the men as well. "Water style, Water bullets!" said Granny as the water from the nearest spring beside them came to her aid and shot pellets of water towards the men.

Meanwhile, Kira was engaging in some hand to hand combat with her father.

She delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of his face, taking him down to the ground.

The battle around her, ceased as the hidden leaf shinobi and Granny had defected them all with hardly a lift of the finger. They watched from the sidelines, as Kira stood panting towering over her father.

"You little bitch. Your just like your mother. You never know when to give up." said her Father rising to his feet.

"Water Style. Water Dragon! said Jeriko as he flashed his hand signs.

Kira eyes widened as a water dragon headed straight in her direction. "Moon Light Barrier!" said Kira as she crossed her arms in defense. The water hit the wall of moonlight, but was reflected by it.

Kakashi cheered to himself as he watched the battle.

 _My lightning blade wouldn't penetrate that wall, water will never stand a chance._

"My turn." said Kira the moonlight barrier faded. "Ninja Art: Cresent Shurikan!"

The illuminated shurikan shot from her hands, and towards her father.

Jeriko quickly fused his hands together, and a Mud Wall shot from the ground, blocking her attack.

Kira gritted her teeth in frustration.

 _Go ahead child, use that jutsu. But don't take it too far._ Granny Naomi thought from the sidelines.

"Is that all you got? I thought the moon goddess was supposed to possess powers of the inhuman, you are a weak opponent." said Jeriko with a cruel laugh.

Kira quickly shut her eyes, and lowered her sleeve. Revealing to everyone he moon birthmark. At closer inspection, you could see different shapes and phases of the moon.

"What is that?" said Naruto from the sidelines.

"A very special jutsu. You see once blood is applied to each of those different phases of the birthmark, they all hold a different jutsu. Each more powerful than the next, all the way up to the full moon. However, once she gets to the full moon, it drains her chalkra quickly. If she overdoes it, she could die. She will never use that particular moon phase mark unless it is life or death." Granny quickly explained to the Hidden Leaf Shinobi.

"Wow, she is almost as strong as a tailed beast." said Rock Lee in awe.

"Yeah no kidding." Naruto said as he turned himself back to the battle.

Kira quickly bit her thumb, blood rushing to the surface before she placed it on the first mark on her arm. The New Moon. "Eight Phases: First Phase New Moon!" said Kira as she placed her hand on the ground beneath them.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Whole Truth

Life has really slowed me down on this story, so sorry that it has taken so long for an update! Enjoy everyone!

Jeriko stood facing his daughter, his face holding a small glimpse of worry as he blood touched the first mark on her upper arm.

White light encompassed Kira, as she stood fearlessly. The ground beneath her, seemed to shift and crumble as the chalkra and power overtook her body. Kira's palm faced her father as she murmured a word under her breath with closed eyes as a small white circle formed underneath Jeriko's feet.

Jeriko's face turned to to horror as he tried to escape the ring that had formed in the dirt beneath him, but as soon as he tried to make a move pain coursed through every limb in his body.

"What, what is this? Maya could never..." Jeriko stated as his pain stricken body started to crumble to the ground.

"You stopped my mother from reaching her full potential with the moon goddesses powers father. However, I learned much more faster than she did." Kira voice echoed in his ears.

"Now tell me father, after you killed my mother what was your plan with me? Why now would you choose to torture me and Granny Naomi?" Kira shouted in anger as she raised her other palm to the air, increasing the pain for her father.

Jeriko screamed as he gripped both sides of his head, trying to will the pain to stop.

Kakashi watched with widened eyes, at the strength and power Kira was showing, he wondered just how far she would take this.

"Granny Naomi, if she keeps this up won't she kill him?" said Naruto watching from the sidelines nervously.

"Yes. Kira is no killer, but the anger she is feeling towards her father could certainly tip the scale." Granny Naomi murmured almost in a whisper.

"Kira!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards her side.

"Naruto wait! Kira is reckless when she lets her feelings interfere with her powers, please be careful. I've already exerted all of my strength on this fight, I can't help her right now." said Granny Naomi gripping Naruto's arm.

"Then I will help her Granny, don't you worry." said Naruto with a toothy grin.

"Kira!" Naruto shouted as he neared her. "Please don't do this. I know your hurting but please, this is not who you are." said Naruto pleading.

"You don't know who the hell I am!" Kira shouted angrily as she glanced to Naruto.

"Listen, I know you better than you think. I am just like you, I am a jinjuriki. People would look at me as a monster, but I also know that with the help of my friends I overcame that pain and decided to train hard, to become someone that would make my village proud and eventually become Hokage. Kira, we are all your friends. You don't have to do this, killing your father won't make change things. It will just make you as bad as him. Please don't do this." Naruto pleaded.

Kira heart shifted as she stared at the blue eyes of the young shinobi. His words had reached her heart. She slowly lowered her hands to her sides, panting from exerting so much chalkra.

"Yes! Thank you Kira, believe me everything will be alright." Naruto said as he stuck out his arm to steady Kira.

Kira gave a weak smile as she placed her hand on Naruto's. "Thank you."

A low laugh echoed, breaking the small bonding moment between the two.

"How ironic. I separate you from the village to purposely keep you from making friends. Yet here you are, your power and your expectations all have impressed me Kira." her father's voice exclaimed.

Kira's face turned into a scowl as she listened to her father's words.

"My whole plan seems to unraveled. You were kept alive for one reason and one reason only. To see just how big of a weapon you could become for this village. Your mother was never strong enough to be one. You see, my whole plan was to use you against the five great nations. Your powers are not only are almost as strong as a tailed beast, but you also have the power to bond and manipulate their powers. With you, our small village could've become a great nation all on it's own." Jeriko smirked as he knew his words laid a hard impact on not only Kira, but Naruto as well.

"You would have to kill me, before I would ever do anything like that for you." said Kira, the anger rising in her.

"Oh well that's where your wrong my dear. You see, once I was to have you capture and the Hidden Leaf Village shinobi here eliminated, Orochimaru would've been summoned her, to complete what should've been done years ago." Jeriko spat.

Kakashi stepped in once hearing the rogue ninjas forbidden name once again.

"What exactly do you mean?" he shouted as he came to stand next to Kira's side.

"Orochimaru was to place a curse mark on my daughter, one that he could control her with. If her mother hadn't interfered that day, maybe she wouldn't have died. You see Kira, that day I was coming to get you, to take you to him. Your mother must've figured that plan out, although she never expected the fire."

"How dare you!" said Kira, as she tried lunging for her father. Kakashi and Naruto both pulled her arms back to keep her from attacking.

"I guess you could say that goddess was looking out for you that day." said Jeriko as he stood to his feet.

Kira felt the tears brimming in the corner of her eyes, as she turned away from her father. She wouldn't show him any weakness.

"That was some fight, but you will have to kill me before this can be over." he father grimaced as he raised his hands to perform a hand signal. "Water Style: Great Water Arm Technique!"

Kira quickly spun on her heals, as she caught a glimpse of the water surging in front of her forming into a trumpet.

Unable to muster enough strength she quickly feel to her knees, as a familiar voice rang into her ears.

"Why don't you sit back, and rest for a while. I've got this."

 _Kakashi. How could he just using his voice make her lose control of body and her thoughts? If just his voice could have this effect on her, what would it be like with just one touch?_

Kira had to quickly glance away not to reveal her reddening face, from the silver haired shinobi who raced past her and towards her father to protect her.

"I'm your opponent, not Kira. You'll have to go through me first." Kakashi said as he stood between Kira and her father.

"That goes for me too. Kira is my friend, and no one hurts my friends." Naruto shouted as he signaled to make some shadow clone to help charge towards Jeriko.

"Okay, I'll take that challenge!" Jeriko shouted as the water formed itself into a shape of a trumpet, and towards the two shinobi.

The attack wiped out most of the shadow clones, as the water attack finally ceased.

"That was easy enough." Jeriko smirked as he made his way towards Kira.

"Chidori!" Kakashi shouted as he appeared from beneath the ground using his earth style technique, just as two more shadow clones raced in with a rasengan.

Both hits were fatal, one through the chest, and the other through the abdomen.

Jeriko grimaced as blood flooded from his mouth. He gripped Kakashi shoulder in defeat, as he stared into the two different eyes of the man before him.

"Thank you, I am finally free." Jeriko said with a small smile, before glancing at his daughter one last time.

Kakashi eyes grew wide, as he his eyes landed on a familiar three pronged mark on the back of the man's head. Orochimaru was manipulating him the whole time.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Decision of a Lifetime

Kira couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks as Kakashi explained the mark on the back of her father's neck.

This whole time he had been manipulated. Maybe if she would've just figured that out sooner, he wouldn't have to die.

"Kira, I am...Kakashi began as he held his head in sadness. Something inside of him broke for her. He knew to well the death of a father, even in different circumstances.

"No, Kakashi." Kira said as she grabbed the masked man's face on a whim. "You will not take the blame for this, he was trying to kill me, and you. Whoever this Orochimaru was, it seems my father would have never ceased until he had fulfilled his wishes to him."

Although Kakashi heart still remained heavy, he couldn't help but be distracted by the mesmerizing green eyes of Kira. There were strong, but they held a softness to them. How he longed to figure out every emotion they held.

"Kira is right. Jeriko would've never stopped, you know that all to well Kakashi." Granny Naomi reassured as she reached Kakashi's side. Tenten and the other's gathered near as the discussion came to a close.

"Kira." a voice called out from behind them.

"Reo, Mei!" Kira voice held a small happiness to it, as she released Kakashi and rushed to meet her siblings.

"I have no idea on how to begin to say I'm sorry." said Reo as he tilted his head towards the ground. "I should've never believed that our own sister would hurt anyone."

Mei nodded as in agreement with her younger brother. Kira glanced behind her at the lifeless corpse of their father. Then back towards the two.

"You don't have to say anything. That part of our life is over. Please let's start a new one together." Kira said as she gave a small smile.

Reo smiled and embraced her, quickly followed by Mei. Kira's memories flooded back to all the times they had shared before, and she let a small laugh escape from her mouth. She could finally be free herself.

Kakashi watched quietly at the reunion of the three, and found a smile tugging at his mouth. However he couldn't stop the overwhelming thought, that he might never see this beautiful women again.

"Master Reo, and Princess Mei, a word please." a small village shinobi spoke from behind the three.

"Yes, what is it Chiro?" said Reo directing his attention towards the man.

"My apologies, but in the absence of Lord Jeriko we must name another ruler to the village, it will make the passing of Lord Jeriko much easier for the villagers to bear."

"Chiro is right, we must name a new ruler, however no one except us three and the Hidden Leaf Shinobi should really reveal what has happened today." Reo said as he faced his sisters.

"Reo is right, Kira now that you have returned, will you consider being our leader?" Mei said with inquisitive eyes.

Kira stood taken aback, as she glanced over her shoulder towards Kakashi and the others.

"With my status as a rogue ninja, and my past history with this village, I don't think that I would be the best fit for a leader, at least not right now." Kira said with a twinge of sadness.

"Reo, although I have been away for sometime, I know you would be an excellent replacement." Kira smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" Reo gave a small smile.

"Yes, and as your older sister I can hand that title down to you." Kira smiled as she ruffled his hair, just as if he was the same five year old she used to tease.

Mei gave a small squeal and clapped her hands. "Yes, yes, yes! Reo you will be a wonderful leader!"

"All right you two, I think there is a women both of you should meet." Kira smiled as she motioned them towards Granny Naomi and the others.

"Please won't you stay a few more days for the ceremony?" Kira pleaded with Kakashi as he and the other members of the team stood near there village gates.

"I'm afraid we've already took to long on this mission. It is only right that we return." Kakashi said with a faked sense of cheerfulness in his voice.

Kira bite her lip in order to hold back tears, that she could feel building.

"It was amazing meeting you princess." Sakura bowed.

"Yes! Let us one day meet again!" Lee smiled brightly.

"You know you are always welcome to come visit. You are the prettiest shinobi I have ever faced." Captain Yamato blushed.

Kira felt herself blush from all the overwhelming goodbyes she was received. She couldn't really thank them enough for all the had done for her.

"You know, you would've made a great leader." Naruto said as he faced her.

"Thank you Naruto, but really it is me who is looking forwards to receiving the news that you made Hokage." Kira beamed as she embraced him.

"Kakashi, how can I ever repay you?" Kira said as her eyes met his dark eye and his covered one.

Although before he could answer her, he was quickly cut off by her Granny Naomi.

"Kira the ceremony is starting, come child!"

Kira turned to glare at her Granny, but as she spun on her heels to catch the words of Kakashi, they were already half way down the path.

A single tear escaped her eye, as he heart dropped to her stomach.

 _Why do I feel this way? I hardly knew him, and yet I feel like I lost everything._

 _One Month Later_

"Kira?" a voice echoed against the stone walls of Kira's bedroom.

Kira turned from the window to see her familiar sister's face, illuminated by the moonlight.

"Mei, what on earth are you doing up at this hour?" Kira exclaimed in surprise as her sister made her way, flopping onto her cushioned bed and letting out a sigh.

"Kira, you've been here a month your miserable." Mei said as she rolled her eyes.

Kira pretended to looked shocked as she slumped next to her sister on the bed and turned to face her.

"No I'm not! It's just taking time to get used to things is all." Kira said as she fiddled with the satin sheets.

Mei frowned and shook her head. "We both know that isn't it."

Kira hands stopped as she leapt up from the bed and placed her hands on her hips in defense.

"What else could it be!? What are you saying Mei!?" Kira voice had rose along with her anger as she braced herself for the worst.

Mei voice began to crack with laughter as she looked at her older sister. "Get a hold of yourself! It's nothing to get worked up about! Listen I know what your missing, or should I say who your missing?"

Kira face reddened and her knees grew weak as she plopped back down into the bed in defeat.

"I...I...don't know what you mean." Kira said nervously as she crossed her arms over her chest and adverted her attention back to her window.

"Please, it didn't take a vision to show the way that you looked at that silver haired ninja from the leaf. I can't blame you, he is definitely something to look at." Mei said as she glanced at her fingernails nonchalantly.

Kira hugged herself tighter as the hotness in her face grew with every truthful word her sister said.

After a few moments of not speaking, Kira felt her sister's hand lay on her shoulder.

"Listen Kira, I didn't come here to hear a confession. I came to tell you that I seen another vision." Mei said her voice growing serious.

Kira uncrossed her arms and turned to face her sister. "What kind of vision?"

"It was a battle. Your were there. In one part of the vision I seen the great rock wall of all the Hokage's faces, it was at the Hidden Leaf Village." Mei continued.

"I don't understand Mei, why was I there?" Kira said with confusion written on her face.

"I don't know Kira, but if there is one thing that I know, it's that that village has a tie to you in someway. However, I think you should be the one to find out just exactly what that tie is." Mei said as she took Kira's hands in her own. "Kira, I think you need to go to the Hidden Leaf."

Kira released her sisters hands in shock, as she shook her head defiantly. "No! I won't leave you and Reo again."

"Listen Kira, I don't know what if it's that shinobi, or if it's the moon goddesses way of telling me your needed there, but you are. If you don't go something might happen that you could've changed." Mei said raising her voice to her sister.

"But Mei..." said Kira.

"No buts! Listen, Reo and I will always be here for you, and we will always be here when you return. Nothing will change our bond ever again." said Mei as she placed her hands on Kira's shoulders. "I've already contacted the 5th Hokage, they are expecting your arrive sometime this week."

Kira nodded in understanding. It would be a lie to say that she hadn't spent endless nights looking out that same window, something urging her, willing her to go.

Tomorrow she would say her goodbyes, and maybe just maybe she could find out the reason why she was need at the Hidden Leaf. Maybe, she would see Kakashi again.


	16. Attention! Must Read Before Further Chap

Hello everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it! With that being said, how many more chapter before I turn up the heat with Kakashi and Kira!? Please let me know what ideas any of you may have! There will definitly be some chemistry between the two soon! Just let me know what you guys prefer! Again thanks so much for the support and reads! (:


End file.
